Ghost Hunt: swallow me Earth
by anime-addict-fan
Summary: Mai and Naru were cursed on a previous case they finally realized with shock when they wake up... They have changed bodies, Mai must educate Naru on how to... Well survive on women's unusual days NaruxMai max 3-6 chp Naru welcome to a rollercoaster emotion ride! Naru will also teach Mai how hard is to have control. rated MA for last chapters COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Hahahaha this is a 180 turn from my usual horror stories, this is meant to be comedy I meant no offense to anyone, and it took a lot of courage to post this since I had this story develop for 3 nights in my head while I was working xD please forgive me but this is a natural event and is a common occurrence too many women, what I meant to say this should not be flagged nor shall it be ignored.. the experience are based on mine not all of them but I will like to share... Men please keep an open mind you might even be surprised and hopefully it will help you understand us better...

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Hunt

Back story: **SPR just finished a case under which a witch was hunting the grounds, thankfully it was a white witch... Meaning her intentions were only to protect the place and she never used black magic only spells that were meant to confuse those that pass through... After some contact with Mai the ghost was relieved to know the place will become a protected reservoir by the government and as a form of gratitude she "blessed/cursed" Mai so that the love of her life would understand her better.. well Mai had confessed once again to Naru just before the case and cleared that her confession 3 years before was meant to him... Her feelings were always to him.. Naru's response was slow but he accepted her feelings although he did said that he had no clue on how to return her feelings, he was willing to be in a relationship with her... This was a shock to her, she was now Naru's girlfriend but she knew that it will take time for actions to be taken... She needed to thought him how to love her... And the ghost happily granted her wish or so she thought**...

* * *

"Naru!" Said Mai freaking out as she entered the office.

"Your late!" He answered back, his voice held an annxious tone that told Mai he was indeed disturbed by the turn of events.

"... Sorry.. I tried my best to come as soon as I woke up... But... I got lost from the way back to your apartment... what's going on Naru? Why... Why I'm in your body?' she asked visible pale... To which thankfully calm Naru down...

"That's what I'm trying to find... Did the witch told you she was going to cast a curse on us? Naru asked in Mai's body he seemed to be rather irritated as he brought a hand to her hair...

"No, she didn't mention any curse she just said she would help us understand us better... Even so she just disappeared she never did anything weird in front of me" she instantly answered him to which Lin seemed to react

"If that is true then the curse will wear off within two weeks, this type of magic doesn't seem to be the sort that will do any harm so it's outside my expertise"

Naru on Mai's body managed to control himself and his usual poker face was on Mai's face "if that is the case our work won't be affected, we just need to patiently wait for it to wear off"

"No! No no no no, please Lin-san, please look for a way.."she turned from Lin to Naru "don't give up Naru a female life... Is.. not as easy as it seems... Besides" she trailed off unable to continue her sentence as Lin was in the room...

Feeling her discomfort Lin agree to look up for a solution but just before he set a foot to his office he couldn't hold on a chuckle as he heard Naru's reply to her statement...

"I'm sure I can manage, if a clumsy person like you could... I'm sure it would be easy" Naru turned to glare at the now closed door from Lin's office when he returned to face his body, he saw Mai in despair and muttering some stuff he couldn't quite understand "he will suffer, it will be to much... He might get eaten...oh no it was today...OMG IT IS TODAY! She nearly screamed which caused him a slight headache...

"Mai just get back to work, let's get this over" he tried to go to his office but she instantly stopped him

"Naru listen to me.. today... Please sit down I will explain this slowly with a cup of tea... I will do all the work you put me but please listen to me is for your sake as well..." Her serious tone actually alarmed him 'what does she mean with today?' he nodded.. she smiled slightly and headed to the kitchen.

Quickly she returned, with a trail of tea... It was really weird watching that sight with his body... But he also took notice of a hand bag clinging on his right arm... Naru frowned 'where was she going?'

"Would you feel more comfortable if we talked in your office?"she asked, she seemed very nervous and he himself was getting nervous... He nodded and went inside, she following right after him and once inside she had him his cup... Took a second to breath in and made a space for her bag on his table... he was about to protest but... Her voice stopped him

"Naru... I'm aware you know about our female anatomy, and you know that once every month there is an event we must go (I don't like were this is going he thought as he connected the dots) that event is today for me... I know it is a normal occurrence but this will be your first time experiencing it..." ('Hell no Lin get your ass back here!' his eyes widened and he was about to stand up when... Curiosity clouded his judgement and he decided to stay to listen to her, after all an unknown world was laid in front of him and Lin already agreed to look for an alternative solution)"please always carry this around with you"she pointed to her bag "inside, is what you will need..." Pulling one by one the items she began " this is a towel how you use it is to put it on the panty like this while you remove the plastic paper to allow it to stick... It should go in the middle... this part to the back blah blah blah" she continued to explain as she pulled out other items... She actually find herself to be very calm despite the awkward topic and when she look back up she saw that Naru was blushing she tried to swallow it and not comment at it...

"... When.. will I know?"? Was a low voice question but she managed to hear it... Mai sat down on a chair before answering him...

'I - I don't usually have any pain to tell me but.. from the calendar I keep in my cellphone it should be tonight.. you will know when you feel a slight... Um.. wetness on the panty... That would be your first call, if you try to ignored it within 30 minutes to an hour it will be visible through the clothes... Please listen to me... When you go to the bathroom... I well... I.." she took a deep breath before continuing.. "I trust my body to you completely you are my b-boyfriend and I knew one day you would had seen it... It just came out to be earlier than what I thought..." Well if you don't count the nearly 4 years she had a crush on him...

He could see her resolve and a so much emotion on his face that he was amazed that he could make such expressions... Even he felt his cheeks burn down in flames at her words before he could even comment her voice continue on..

"Shoot the bathroom! Naru!" She tried to make him understand but he only raised his eyebrows in confusion if she trusted her body to him what else should she worry about?

She repeated "when you go to the bathroom if is not my house bathroom... Don't sit down"

Once again he was clueless too much for being a Genius

She signed .. "Naru that part.. is a sensitive area, a sacred one if you may call it... If you sit on a hot place or have very tight pants on it may cause an infection and with a bathroom is better to avoid any risk so if you wish to sit you better use paper to cover the surface you fold it like this an place it like this" she instructed with extra paper she had on her bag...

He couldn't help but stare... so much information was overwhelming for once he felt lost but his face never waved he had his normal unresponsive face...

"And to clean yourself... You must be careful as well if not it might also cause an infection... Start cleaning always the front, use separate papers for the back" she had covered the basis now he could at least survive the night... She hoped...

"You're done?" He asked she couldn't read his expression

"For now.. we need to go buy the supplies so I knew you to come with me after work" she said not looking at him

"Why you should be able to buy them and get them here" he asked slightly irritated

She shook her head... "I can't buy them since I use my card to pay and there are points with my I'd"

'it's true we can't make personal purchases without the other's company' he thought dryly

"Fine now go back to work"

"Yes sir" she put everything inside the bag and handed it to Naru and hurriedly left his office...

He pulled out one towel and stared at it before signing and trying to concentrate on his papers

...

'Hell no! Not so quickly!' he nearly screamed when he felt the warning

* * *

Buahahahahahaha I'm so enjoying this no worries no more long explanations next is to try to buy within the large variety of items and their prices xD


	2. Chapter 2

I can't help but want to post the whole story for this, sadly today is my last day off so... I will write and post this to keep myself from having this story in my head while I work... Who I'm I kidding? I know I will have it stuck on me until I finish this xD might as well enjoy it :') I hope this will actually help opening your mind for some situation you may or may not face on the future... And just to let you know, the situations here are based on true events from my life and some from acquaintance yet some are blurred to fit he story... Example the place or the time of the event... Thank you for your understanding.

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Hunt

* * *

'how can this be? I just finished explaining to Naru an hour ago.. and he is in the bathroom?oh God please let the Earth swallow me!" Mai thought as she tried to bury Naru's head on his arms "how long has he been there? Is he ok? Shall I knock?what if he is... Looking at it? Jeez no please, go away I trust him... I don't need thoughts like that, besides... He is my boyfriend' she thought as she tried to make herself busy with the paperwork Naru had given her 'would he find it... Pretty? Ah God take me away!' she felt her cheeks slightly warm 'huh? This is different... My face isn't burning... Indeed my heart rate speed up but.. I feel rather calm?' she was contemplating this discovery when Naru finally got out...

'my face looks like an apple... Is that even possible? How can he have that stoic face when I know for a fact how embarrassed he must be and how hot his face must feel?' ah! his avoiding eye contact'

"I take it, that it came" I asked surprised by my own calmness, he just nodded and he handed my bag back to me... He then went directly to Lin-san office, never once meeting my eyes...

I nearly laughed at the incredulously of the situation and how I felt the need to hug him as if he was a little animal near the border of extinction... An endangered specie indeed... 'no worries Naru I will protect you' she made a promise to herself, avoiding all troublesome thought of how difficult that would be...

"Lin, I regret my comment earlier, do whatever you must do to get things back to how they were" his voice was wavering due to the pounding of Mai's heart, he felt his cheeks burn even if he had thrown water at them, and he was starting to think he might pass out or worst have a heart attack..

"Noll did something happen? It's only been a couple of hours, what made you change your mind? Also why are you red?" Lin said standing up from his chair and heading towards him

It took a moment for Naru to pull himself together, he was debating on whether to answer such a personal question but since he couldn't come up with another excuse... He pull out from Mai's skirt a towel and showed to Lin... Naru tried to keep his usual unreadable face but he failed with Mai's lips a small frown was there... And Lin looked like he had seen a ghost, a horrible ghost...

"Don't tell me..." Was all Lin could managed

"If you understand, I ask, once again to get me out of here" his voice couldn't mask the feeling he so desperately try to control

This shocked Lin, shocked will be an understatement, freaked him out... Never in his life had he heard so much emotion from his young boss... 'was it really that bad?' he quickly recovered and headed back to his laptop... Not saying anything else...

"... Also call Madoka... Tell her to cover for me, I can't meet up with any client under this conditions" Naru said just before exiting through the door 'Naru? Naru asking for help with his clients?and what's worst was that it was from the last person he would ask a favor from? Is this really Naru? Is this the end of the world? Is this a- a dream?' oh how he wished it was a dream or even a nightmare...with a shaking hand he reached for his cellphone... Oh he clearly could hear Madoka teasing both of them... H just hope that he will be spared.

... *Silence* apparently Mai had heard... But she dare not show it... He knew that she heard but he just headed to his office... Awkward...

Hours later...

'how on Earth I'm I suppose to concentrate?' he nearly threw the papers he was trying to read 'the pull up flow it's too distracting' he leaned back on his chair, grasping Mai's belly when he felt a second pull.. 'might as well do a research on this...' he was about to reach to his computer, when a soft knock interrupted him

"... Come in" he answered, while once again picking up a paper...

"Here are the papers you asked me to file, and here is a cup of tea... To help you concentrate" she said handing him the cup of tea... And putting the files on an empty space..."would you like me to file this one's as well?"she asked pointing at the one's on his table ...

"Yes, do file them, if possible check if there's something interesting and if they are worth our time" Naru answered her with a relief face as he drank the tea...

'wow Naru is allowing me to pick up a case' she smiled greatly and left the office, leaving a blushing stunned Naru...

... In 30 minutes she came back, and gave her report 'that was fast? How long did she take? Did she checked them correctly?' he turned to watch the time and his eyes widened 'how on Earth did I missed 30minutes? Was I daydreaming?' Mai's voice cut through his thoughts

"Ready to go? We should go and come back before Lin goes out...that way you will have a ride home... And it would be better to go before it turns dark" her voice hinted anxiety which made him agree to her request rather easily

The walk to the supermarket was rather silent but they managed to arrive in no time...

'why? Why are there so many? And that price? Shouldn't that be a rip-off?' he thought and no later he managed to voice it out.. she just laughed it off... Saying stuff like it depends on the mark and many women has preference since they choose the best they feel comfortable with..."besides if it makes you feel secure it's worth paying for"

"I wouldn't pay that much for one... I would rather buy the package at the storage, I assume it will bring 6-8 packages at a reasonable price" Naru stated

"Indeed it's better to buy it like that but if you think about the transport fee that would get me to the storage and the time it would take me to reach it... My best option is to go here, besides... I only use a package every month so if I did go to the storage and buy the box I will still have to keep coming back here for food supplies... Nothing changes much?" She smiled sadly but then it turned brightly "thanks for the concern"

He sighed and headed towards the cashier... "I will make the line if you need anything else, hurry up and go get it"

"Yes sir" she quickly went to another section.

*Sighed* 'I for once want to go home and sleep' his unreadable poker face was back to his face but his mind could only picture his bed waiting for him, indeed a tired day... He nearly jumped when he felt a hand grabbing Mai's butt well he felt it like it was his butt... He froze, no idea what to do nor thoughts about what's going on... No, the hand was moving closer... He began to tremble, he felt so vulnerable...' Had Mai experienced this as well?' when he remembered this was Mai's body that was nastily being touched by a stranger, his anger made his strength come back.. just when he was about to turn around and beat the hell out of this bastard...

Mai in his body snatched the hand away... An ice glare he himself had never seen in a mirror stared at the pervert man... Her grip on his hand had him whimpering " **don't touch my girlfriend** " she brought him to the front and asked the cashier lady to call security, she did without delay and soon a security guard took the man away... All eyes were glued on her... Even Naru couldn't make his eyes divert from her... He tried to reach for her but she soon made it back to him...

"Mai I.." his voice was low only she could hear him, but before he could bring himself to apologise, she hugged him.. "N-Naru I'm sorry, I should had stayed with you, I'm sorry you had to experience that" she was whispering in her ear but he could hear her broken voice as well as feel the slight tremble from her grasp...

"Why- why are you apologizing? That's the bastard fault not yours" he whispered back but he too could hear his voice breaking... Even his heart rate speeding up and Mai's legs, well for now his legs loosing strength 'what the... Why? I can't keep control of myself?' small tears forming as he thought about it... Mai hugged him tighter before releasing him and grabbing his hand... The cashier quickly allowed them to pay and they went back to the office... This time even faster than what they planned... She never let go of his hand until they reached the office... Once she did he felt the warm sensation missing and it took him a second to avoid thinking about it...

"Naru" her voice held sadness, he turned to look at her... "Please use socks to sleep otherwise you will feel cramps on your legs and they will wake you up... Put a t-shirt beneath you to avoid any incident and please avoid any eggs and lemon or you will suffer the consequences" Naru just nodded... She held the bag open... giving him, the deodorant she used and a new toothbrush, his eyes widened 'she had thought that much"

"I take this is the deodorant you use?" She held a red deodorant called old sp*ce... Once again he nodded with wide eyes... "How... Did you?"he asked

"I- I smell it?" She said shyly a blush slowly showing up on his cheeks and we'll Naru with Mai's face was red... Not wanting to dragged out the awkwardness she kissed Naru's forehead "bye bye Naru, sweet dreams" and she rushed out without his reply

*Chuckles* he could hear Lin's chuckles... apparently he had seen this... The heat on his cheeks suddenly subsided as he remembered what happened and he turned to face his assistant... Which after a second look stopped laughing..

"Lin I want to teach a bastard a lesson, prepare your tools" his voice was cold and serious

"May I know the reason for the curse?" His assistant pushed his curiosity but preparations were in progress...

"Touching Mai's butt" he hissed anger boiling through him as he remembered the act

"Oh... Shall a week of painful nightmares suffice?" Even Lin's voice sounded scary...

"No, add to that bad luck for the rest of the month" Naru answered with a smirk on Mai's face

...

"Done" Lin answered with a smirk on his own

"Good now let's go home, I want to sleep" Naru said... for the second time in the day this somehow freaked Lin out, but he managed to control his face and remember why he was acting that way...

* * *

My gosh i post it xD oh and yes I explained at that top and in my case it was on a shoe store and I was with my brother... A man just passed by grabbing my butt and when I told my brother I had to stop him from looking after the man, he was long gone and I didn't want my brother randomly looking at strangers on the street...

Next is: wait Gene? Narru and Gene?oh shoot Naru ate eggs for breakfast!

Abilities had been changed as well, Mai almost released them in this chapter xD lol

Why eggs are important not to eat? In my case they produce pain and when I say pain I meant PAIN like hell of a pain in the form of cramps on the legs and belly :'(


	3. Chapter 3

Many thanks SStrans your comments made my week! :D hope this is fun for you xD

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Hunt

* * *

'where am I? What are all this lights here for?'Naru thought as he continued to walk in a straight line, not even remembering how he got there in the first place...

"Looking good Noll! I can't believe I actually have a chance to meet you once again face to face!" Gene appeared right beside him, instantly launching into a bear hug with his brother

Naru was so surprised, he couldn't believe it... He was staring shocked at his brother, unable to say any word to him and it took him a moment when he felt a bit of pain from his brother's bear hug to react and hug him back...

"Gene?" He hugged him tighter, to this Gene genuinely laugh, "of course who else?"

"How?" He broke the hug and stared at him with wide eyes, he knew that he was dead and logic wasn't functioning right away with his brain... since he could clearly feel pain...

"You're unconsciously using Mai's psychic abilities to project yourself in the astral plane" Gene explained highly amused that for once his brother didn't know an answer and he had beat him by answering it

"...wait... Wouldn't that meant that Mai...that Mai now posses my PK powers?he was beginning to get anxious

"Don't worry about that Noll, she is actually taking care of your body more that you do" Gene smacked him lightly on the head, then he pointed to their right side "see for yourself" a mockery tone could be sensed under those words... Naru just raised an eyebrow and turned to look...

The scenery changed and he could now see Mai's apartment, instantly they where inside, in her bathroom Mai was drying off Naru's wet hair with her hair dryer... It was a really weird sight he... always left his hair to dry by it own... "What is she wearing?" The question slipped his lips before he could even think about it... They were clearly men's pijama but they were a bit to loose to be new..

"Well she thought it will be bad if she used her usual pink and short gown so she... Well she prayed and asked permission to her father to let you use his clothes" Gene smiled sadly at his brother, he also returned with an equally small sad smile...

"We'll just to show you how much she loves you, she even turned on the AC for your body to sleep comfortably... she never turns it on because the light price goes up" Gene smiled greatly as he saw his reaction

"Why are you telling me this?" Naru wondered out loud

*Chuckles* "why are you even asking? I'm helping you understand her better, this way... You will be back in your body faster" he hugged his brother once again and said "you must wake up now, Noll otherwise Lin will start to panic... Sent him my greetings"

Naru returned the hug once again, smiling sadly "will do, see you again Gene"

...

"Noll is getting late, it's time to open up the office... Madoka will arrive at 9am we must go before she gets there... I bought breakfast is in the kitchen, hurry up to take a bath and change" Lin said smirking at his boss sleepy face...

"I- I don't want to go..." Naru answered him between groans... Lin answered as he had already mentally prepared... he could predict this outcome when Naru hadn't woken up by himself...

"Mai-san may already be there"

"..." No answer, Naru just stand up and headed to the bathroom grabbing Mai's bag with him and the extra clothes... "Gene says hi" with that said he was gone

"..what?" His voice was in shock... It took everything he had to not burst open the door and ask for details...

30minutes later...

... A blushing red was present in Mai's face, now his face after he got out of the bathroom... He took a sit in front of Lin whom instantly started to question him.. he explained his encounter in his usual calmed and controlled manner while he ate...

"Ah... Mai did said to avoid eggs, I just remembered... Well I can handle a small pain"

"Noll... It's better if you listen to her advice... You might regret... And after all you said you saw with Gene she really is taking care of your body"

"I already took a bite, there's no turning back... Besides I can finally put to test how strong are this clamps supposed to be... If they aren't strong then I will be sure to deny any absent or leave by this excuse" his smirk grew as he will be the first man to know if it's true or not.. curiosity took the better of him... again

Lin just sighed.. he knew he should stop him but he was asking for this... 'forgive me, Mai'

A couple of minutes more and they left to work.. Naru always with Mai's bag with him...

When they arrived Yasuhara was already waiting by the door, but still no sign of Mai... "Ah so it's true boss!" His voice held amusement in his tone

"Yasuhara, it's better if we talk this inside... If you are here it means Madoka contact you to get information" Naru was quick to reply, not impressed by the teen apparition...

"Correct! I was able to look into the old library and found some relevant information from old magic books, I even brought one with me!" Yasuhara handed the book to Lin while he gave the details to his boss

... An hour later Mai finally made her appearance, she was wearing in Naru's body a brown leather jacket on top of a yellow v neck shirt, jeans and tennis for shoes... She had totally over thrown his emo image for a hot model look... Well Naru himself had changed Mai's look with a black shirt, her normal skirt but with his always worn black jacket on top... they stared at each other for a bit until, Naru finally decided to talk...

"You're late, and what's with that look?"

"A sorry, my dad didn't have anything black in his clothes... So I picked up something that will look good and... Well after I got out of my apartment I was chased down by women asking me to go out with them or to take a picture with them.. I had to loose them before I came to the office" Mai awkwardly laugh and she explained

Lin and Yasuhara chuckled at that comment, Naru turned to them with a glare in Mai's face "I must admit that is a common occurrence... I don't find it funny at all"

Naru sighed when they continue to laugh and turned to Mai... "Mai a cup of tea" ' was he depressed? ' Mai thought when he heard his tone...

"Naru.." she reached with both hands to grab her face, well now Naru's face "look at me" he did with his usual poker face, she frowned "you have a slight fever" he just stared at her without an answer and soon tears began to fall from her face... Stunning Lin and well Yasuhara who didn't saw this coming... "Oh God it can't be! You have the rolling feelings coaster ride symptom" Mai exclaimed as she hugged him tightly

"What are you doing? What is that?" He stopped asking when he heard his broken voice, and felt the knot in his throat... He even felt the hot tears running down 'why am I crying?'

"It's okay Naru that's also normal for me, ah.. well your feelings will go up and down today, kind of hard to explain" Mai once again awkwardly laugh.. Lin hadn't recovered but Yasuhara had and he was finding this really funny...

Madoka decided to enter the office at that time "Naru what on Earth have you done to Mai!" She raised her voice when she saw Mai's body crying in Naru's embrace, it took a moment before she remembered that they had changed bodies "Mai?" She asked to Naru's body, she nodded answering her unspoken question "rollercoaster ride"

Madoka grinned as she hug him as well "oh honey don't worry it will soon pass by"

"I will go get your tea" Mai said releasing her hug.. she had only taken one step when Naru was clenching to her belly, now his belly..."Naru? What's wrong?"

".." He didn't answer her "Naru? ... Don't tell me.. what did you got for breakfast?"

He still didn't answer, so Lin took charge... "I apologise Mai-san... We had eggs for breakfast"

*Gasps* Madoka couldn't help but join her...

"Are you crazy? That's a death wish!"

"N-Naru I, I warned you... Didn't I? Why would you... don't tell me it was on purpose?!" Mai hurt voice turned to shock in seconds

".. sorry..." It was low super low but she heard it, the great narcissist had apologized!

Madoka, and Lin couldn't help to freak out while Yasuhara was satisfied with everyone's reaction and that he had caught it on camera, surely Ayako and Bou-san will have a blast with it... And maybe even pay for a copy...

"Ah God I can't believe you! You... When this is over... You will have to hear me out!" Mai angrily said while she reached for inside her purse "Madoka-san I will come back, please allow me to go buy"

"Don't worry I will try to keep him alive, but just in case buy flowers for his grave" Madoka cheerfully answer her..

Naru quickly raised his head 'she isn't going to lecture me right now?... Wait can someone die from this?'

As if to answer his unspoken question Mai turned to him "no, you may not die from this, but that doesn't make it better" she turned her attention to Lin who instantly relax "I will take him to my home when I return, he might need to stay for the night" he just nodded at her.. "do what you must"

With that she was gone...

* * *

Well I and my sister named this symptom, I'm sure it has many other names but it worked with us to identify when we were sentimental xD

Next: clamps and... Aw... Wait Naru and Mai in the same room?


	4. Chapter 4

I'm feeling really lazy, seriously I wished that my day's off last longer xD I can never get enough ;(

Warning slightly for this and highly for next :o rated M next

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Hunt

* * *

"I'm back! Sorry, I couldn't make it faster... How is he?" Mai asked concern could be heard in her voice as she made her way to Naru, who was curled up in the sofa, face buried on a pillow and his arms holding closer her knees to her belly... He dare not look up...

Madoka quickly answer her "I think he learned his lesson, he should be alive at least"

"I see thank you for looking out to him I will take it from here, Naru I need you to drink this..." As she kneeled beside him

He turned to look at her, his eyes full of regret and pain... Pulling himself up, he did as he was told... A few minutes later he began to feel the pain subside... He took a look at Mai as she was preparing to take him home, she grabbed 3 books that had arrived yesterday for Naru to entertain himself reading, she also took in with her Naru's favorite tea box and loaded them on the van... She quickly made it too him, staring at him slightly before taking him in like a princess style ride... He just froze and she inwardly laugh at him..

Indeed Naru felt his face, well Mai's face burn but even so he dare not make a scene for two reasons one he didn't want to feel pain so he tried not to move for anything and second he was afraid to stain the clothes he was wearing... Luckily Mai put him in the van pretty quick and avoided the looks he received from the rest... Lin however entered the driver seat with a smirk on his lips... And a silent chuckle was made as he started the engine.. the best out of all this was that Yasuhara had caught it on camera and they could use it later for blackma- *ahem* entertainment purposes...

In the same manner Mai unloaded the van and took Naru to rest on her bed, quickly saying her good-bye to Lin she went ahead and made Naru a cup of tea and then turned the AC on...

"Ne Naru drink this and try to sleep you will definitely feel better once you wake up" she softly said giving him the cup

In reality Naru was already drifting off to sleep so he instantly drank the tea in one go and crashed down as he blamed the pills for making him sleepy... He felt Mai pull up a blanket and whispered slightly after kissing her forehead "stupid scientist" he lost his comeback when sleep claimed him...

"Noll did you seriously experimented with Mai's body? I should have known you were to become a masochist, but I never knew... I thought we were close! He said in a mocking tone and with fake tears..

"Shut up Gene I thought it was an overacted lie... And I failed to acknowledge the scale of pain from one to ten... I will never do something stupid like that again." Crossing his arms he looked to his right side, a frown in his face as he heard his tween laugh at him.

"Hahahaha was it really that bad? I'm sorry brother I don't mean to be rude but I find it hilarious funny that you're openly sulking like this! Hahahaha it is a first for you! He continued to laugh and Naru soon had a slight smile on his lips as he watched his tween cry from joy...

"You're done?"

"Not at all, I will laugh at this whenever I want but is better for you to wakeup and apologize to Mai properly... She is crying because of you..."

"What?"

"Yeah, she seemed to be hurt from trusting you blindly, she thinks it was dumb from her to think you will actually take care of her and she is crying the most because she is willing to swallow her anger to keep her relationship with you" he began to disappear from his sight "you better do something Noll or else she might loose control of your PK powers "

...'great now it will take a lot of though to think of a way to fix this' he opened his eyes to reality as his thoughts made it through her head well for now his head...

He got out from her room and towards the kitchen, the smell from her cooking quickly opened his hunger... He sat down unnoticed by her in the kitchen counter, satisfied to have a view of her before he made a move... She indeed had been crying, but he was kind of distracted by how her pink and small apron made his body looked so ridiculously funny... Oh wait she sensed him, she turned around and kinda jumped when she saw him...

"Naru! You almost scared me to death!"she unconsciously cleaned his eyes and smiled sadly at him "you must be very hungry to wake up after two hours of sleep.. no worries dinner will be ready in a bit"

He approached her and before she could move away he hugged her

"Mai.. I'm sorry, it's my fault... Curiosity took the best out of me, I should had listed to you.. I knew it was your body and... Yet I didn't take care of it, like I should had and I-" he tried to continue but she hugged him back tightly..

"Thank you, that's enough... Apology accepted... After all I'm in love with you, that includes your narcissist and your stupid scientist self... I love you Oliver Davis, Naru, Shibuya kazuya however you wish to be addressed as, I knew this was a hard path and I knew I was going to be hurt but I decided to go through it when I confessed my feelings to you by the second time... As long as you are willing to try and understand I will do my best to have patience and to help you understand" she smiled greatly before she released her hug from him and turned to attend the food on the stove...

She failed to notice the intense blush and Naru's attempt to grasp her heart with her hand, it was out of control to his dismay... 'what is this a novel? A Disney movie? A cliche out of a Mexican drama?(t/n no offense intended) this was too easy.. also what's up with her reply it's too noble? Or well rehearsed? It's unbelievable! But what the hell is going on with this heart? I'm going to die! Oh God was that statement coming from her a death flag raising itself? No I must be getting dumb that would explain why I can't accept her honest feelings instead of making nonsense in my mind...' he sighed dramatically for once and went to seat once again, a few minutes and she began setting the table with food and soon they both sat eating in silence...

"How was it? Want a second plate?" Mai asked cleaning out her side and Naru just nodded in approval...

He didn't say anything again as he ate and saw her cleaning out what she used to cook

He then went and cleaned after himself which was much appreciated to her...

... In the room a half hour later, he was reading one of the books Mai brought with him while she did her summer homework... And a thought crossed Naru's mind... Since all this had started he was the only one suffering, Mai had never showed any sense of discomfort...

'why? She must have already seen it I assume... But... had she... by any chance be curious and try to...? Mmm no I highly doubt she will try to... She will probably be like I must respect his body, blahblah and all that crap... Well I did felt her boobs in the shower so I think I'm being unfair' and evil smirk grew on her lips 'shall I push her to try? What about my PK? She might loose it's control... Hey it's worth to try... At least she would understand me better' he closed his book and sat down...'don't take me wrong Mai this is pay back'

"Mai look at me" he ordered as he sat beside her

"Mmm? Something wrong Naru?" She said as he gained all her attention..

"You said the witch told you I needed to understand you better correct?" He got closer to her

She kind of back down against the wall she was resting in.. "ha-hai why are you asking I thought this was clear already?"

"Well in that case it should be the same for you, you need to understand me better to see what I yet miss to understand" he said sexily as he moved the table a side, getting in between his legs for now Mai's legs and leaning slightly above his lips now her lips... He could sense her tense up beneath her body well now his body as well as his eyes widening holding the air in his lungs...

"You have yet to experience the troubles of being a man and what happens when..." He gave her a slight chaste kiss, she was in shock but she quickly recovered as his stare on her asked for permission..

"W-when?. Curiosity and love pushed her to ask, she just had her first kiss and it was with the love of her life, even if they had exchanged bodies it still counted...

"What happens when you play with fire" he brought her lips to his, in a moment he deepened it to which she responded... Not really understanding what he meant from before as she felt like she was in heaven and it didn't seem to be any fire going on.. or so she thought.. before Naru made her lay down and her body on top of him... Never once he broke the kiss but it did intensified...

"N-Naru" she pleaded him, she began to feel heat on Naru's tights well for now her tights...but even so he didn't stopped as he was far too entertain with his new experience of emotions..

"Grrmm" she grunted, she tried her best to keep herself together, for his sake as well but she now knew what the heat meant and she was positive she could enjoy it but she resisted if she were to give in she won't be able to stop...

Naru finally let go of the kiss, and then she noticed, which she hoped she hadn't... He had lust in her eyes, he had given himself to pleasure... He wants me.. he now... Now understands... Yes he understands me now... He wants to possess me...

As if that was a clue everything turned black for a second and when she opened her eyes again she was on top of a shocked Naru...

* * *

Indeed a rollercoaster feeling ride for Naru right? XD and the joke is on you Oliver Davis :P

Last chapter? Is it next? Probably it will end next chapter not yet confirmed :c but the so expected act will be done after a week so expect awkwardness as they won't know how to face each other for a bit xD

Reviews are highly appreciated! What do you say people? Want to see Mai suffer for making Naru suffer? Or Naru be the one to continue to suffer? Or both? *Evil smirk*


	5. Chapter 5 dot 1

Ok I decided to make both of them suffer... after all it has to be fair right? I must say that even if ghost hunt: hunting wolfs is almost in the same spicy level the interactions in this act are different, in here I make the narcissist inexperienced and insecure for some seconds.. but I always try to remain in the way I see him as a nerd and handsome, egocentric narcissist with a tendency of being slightly sadistic and masochist for a certain brunette.

Warning rated MA for sexual acts and I hope this is spicy! Sorry I posted it late :c

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Hunt

* * *

It was Monday and a certain brunette just got out of her apartment 'Please God let the Earth swallow me now!' she kept repeating this on her mind all the way to her work... You can't really blame her after all the events that had happened mostly on Friday night when they finally switch back to their bodies,... She could still feel him down under her legs but the bittersweet memory of him leaving her alone in her apartment was hard to swallow and what's worst she had absolutely no contact with him over the weekend... No call, no message not even a visit!

'Didn't he knew now that she desired him? That her body couldn't help but want his touch?' she buried her red face on the palm of her hands 'I have turned to out to be a pervert in disguise' now embarrassment she tried her best to calm her fast beating heart, she will have to deal with this, they were a couple and she knew that having sex was sooner or later bound to happen...'I'm scared, they say that the first time hurts... What I'm I thinking? Stop this! I'm going to work geez!' "ah but... The face he had back then... And I already know how it looks like..." Before she could say anymore she slapped her cheeks, she needed to stop bringing the memories... And in an attempt to have an excuse for her flushed face she began to run...

She knew the drill already, used to, too many late to work excuses and the like.. she opened the door with a bit of force, and entered the office saying out loud "I made it on time!" Her mind finally settled down allowing her to breath in and calm her body... meeting the sight of the couple leaving Lin's office door.. she greeted them and To her surprise Lin and Madoka were heading out to what she could only guess as a date...

Yasuhara had taken the week off for a family meeting very far from the city so he wouldn't show to work and she couldn't help but feel kinda on the edge... She was all alone with her boss... Instantly she began filing the huge pile of cases she had on her desk fixing her mind with high resolve to not think about it, she kept telling herself that he was a workaholic person that she shouldn't make any delusions or she will end up disappointed...

An hour later and she was done... 'what kind of joke is this? I usually take hours to complete this! Why am I done?' just in case she double check if she had made a mistake and was about half done when Naru got out of his office and went to the archives...she turned red, she knew he was watching her from the corner of his eyes... God! she could feel his stare on her as he turned his face completely to her 'does he wants me to look at him? But I can't! Even from this distance I can smell his scent! God please let the Earth swallow me!' she also felt her hands shaking nervously as she put down the last case... This time to avoid meeting his eyes she grabbed her pencil and opened her journal writing and making doddles that didn't make sense at all... She could feel him smirking...

"Mai, tea"

She jumped slightly in her chair "yes sir!" And Headed quickly to the kitchen... He on the other hand turned the "open" sign on the door to "closed" and let the curtains fell covering the window of the door, he instantly went inside his office door and left It open, an evil smirk gracing his lips...

She came out of the kitchen and turned to his office, she was so used to his movements that she failed to notice the closed curtain and slightly knocked the open door watching him from the corner of her eye that he was reading in front of his book shelf... she entered and went to his desk to place the tea, and let out a strong gasp when she felt his arms around her body... She blushed...

"Why are you avoiding me?" he hugged her closer to his body, electric shots running up and down her back as his breath brushed her neck...

"I- I ..." she began but her lips were sealed with his, a deep and passionate kiss... He had managed to stay behind her but she turned her body enough to kiss him back... She began to break from the kiss when her neck began to hurt but he left his lips continue to kiss her face towards the bottom of her neck... When she felt him suck strongly to leave a kiss mark on her neck she unconsciously moaned which made him smirk and left one of his hands run under her shirt aiming for her chest...

She tried to cover her lips with the back of her hand trying to hide the smile that grew when she felt him doubt on her bra... He had forgotten to unlock it, what a cute mistake... It seems he was inexperienced as well and it brought more butterflies to her stomach...

"You won't drink your tea?" She kinda pleaded, in fact she wanted to turn around and face him but the moment she talked she felt him gone stiff.. she covered his arm that was around her stomach with hers to secure him in place... Letting him know that she wanted to continue but that he needed to drink his tea first... Relaxing his body almost instantly he took out his hand from her shirt and pulled up the now warm tea to his lips, drinking it all in one go... Once he settled it down in the table she turned to kiss his lips enjoying the taste of the tea... Taking this as an opportunity she released her bra .. instantly he pulled out from the kiss and frowned slightly at her... He didn't like her help...

She smirked slightly and licked his lips"what?" She whispered... His eyes widened briefly but quickly regained control as he kissed her harder... This time his hand did traveled confidently to her chest securing one of her breast possessively... He grasped it a bit tightly.

Mai moaning slightly, moved the hand she had previously used to secure his arm. She brought it to the back of his neck.. grasping tightly his shirt's collar. He pulled out from their kiss and continue on kissing her neck meanwhile his now free hand went dangerously under her skirt..

He felt her stiff momentarily so he decided to just tempt her by giving small brushes to her underwear, which instantly had a chain of reactions, her body arched making her bottom press hard against his manliness, soon her legs were spreading slightly to allow him more access and all her body trembling from excitement... His manhood reacted to this experience causing him to make a low growl under his breath. The heat was starting to take over in his tights...

Even so he remained composed, he tried to go underneath her underwear but then she pulled away, her face red from embarrassment, and her body leaning on his desk... Almost close to the floor. The strength she had in her legs left her... And with all her will she tried to answer his unspoken question which was 'am I going too fast?'

"I'm... Kind of.. scared... They.. say... It.. hurts... First.. time" her voice was full of embarrassment and he could tell by the experience in her body how hard and fast her heart was beating.

He picked her up from the floor and sat her on top of his desk. Whispering sexily on her ear with a smirk "I will be gentle" then launching to her lips in a super deep kiss that had her mind blown before thoughts of his words could even cross her mind... He pulled away, satisfied with how she was panting. She didn't even register when he took her shirt and bra off until he began to trail kisses down to her chest.

Her hands unconsciously tried to stop him but he paid no mind and instead with one hand he began to open the buttons of his long sleeve shirt. Her attempts to push him died down when she touched his skin. She was entangled by his smell and touch reminding her of how familiar this was in the past week and about that time. The time she had experienced the heat down there with only a kiss, and she dare not imagine how he must feel right now. Well to compare she was feeling rather hot, in fact super hot... But him 'he might be burning' that thought calmed her down and gave her more security than she could ever thought was possible in that situation.

Once again her mind went blank when his lips sucked on her nipple, brushing it with his tongue, playfully. Another moan escaped her lips and gave him the confidence of continuing.

"Ah! Naru... Wait... Don't..go there..." She pleaded when his hand removed her underwear, he smirked at her, her blush and pleading look only pushing him to continue.

"Why not?" He teased her.

"I... It... Feels.. weird" she said. moaning before she could continue due to Naru lips landing on that place "N-NARU!" Her body stiffened to the contact but soon melted with his touch.

Pulling out with a greater smirk he teased her once again, liking his fingers from his right hand to moisture them "weird? Don't you mean it feels good?"

Her body had slumped on the desk, she was panting but even so she tried to answer... "G-Good?" After a second she nodded in approval that indeed it felt good.

He released a breath of relief he didn't even know he was holding, and proceed to continue, this time entering her with his fingers. Her gasp had him look up worriedly, a thin trail of blood had come out when he put a finger inside... Was he too rough? Had he hurt her? He had done it slowly, 'might the cause be her position?' questions rushed through his mind as a rather big tear ran down through her face...

* * *

Okay I had to divide this chapter in two because it was taking to Long to write so expect the continuation next chapter... Based on manga references, even so writing this and looking at smut mangas, I can't help but ask myself if I'm a pervert in disguise? XD no offense to anyone but I keep asking this over and over...

Question did I managed for them to stay in character? Is it spicy? Shall I add more pepper or keep the level like this?


	6. Chapter 5 dot 2 end

I thank you kindly for the reviews kirah14 and SStrans! This is the end of this story, i definitely will do more stories soon, one shots or two shots collections under the name "first times" Kay I won't deny it might come to be MA but it is meant to be like first time feeling that emotion or doing something like that xD u get it right? Only that I may change the point of view to Naru or to Mai. No other pair will be involved and secondary characters may or may not appear. It depends on the story I won't do A.U unless an idea doesn't leave me alone and drives me insane. I really like paranormal so it is a low chance.

MA rated I will try increasing the spiciness of this because I think it lacks... Sorry for the delay on posting this...I was on a trip... Also why on Earth are my words changed? I always double check for mistakes... Why on Earth does it says now embarrassment instead of now embarrassed!? Jeez I will rewrite this when I have a computer... I can't trust my phone.

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Hunt!

* * *

Insecureness calmed his desire for her, if she was crying it meant he had hurt her... He had promised to be gentle. Then again how was he rough? He had confirmed he introduced his finger slowly but the blood caused him to doubt... If she was indeed in pain he must quickly use pleasure to drive her mind away, he was a genius after all and he meant to keep his word.

He leaned in to give her a deep kiss while he slowly moved his finger inside her at first her nails dig in on his shirt but soon his touch didn't hurt and pleasure was taking over...

'Not yet' he reminded himself, as he introduced the second finger.

She broke the kiss he had put her in to breath in and pant, moans escaped her once every breath... She couldn't help but call out his nickname...

"Mmn, ah, no, ah Naru! Ahh mmm.. more" her voice was almost like a whisper but he could hear her

"More? Like this?" He smirked with his sexy voice as he repeated the last motion he had done with his fingers...

"Ah! Mn!" She answered grasping tightly the desk

He was almost pass his limit, but he still tried to restrain himself until she was ready... Which took just a few minutes.

"N-Naru, it's...mm okay. I.. want you ah! mn." He stiffened slightly, that plea had aroused him to no end.

His member was hard so hard that the burning sensation was kinda of painful. With a small growl he scowled her slightly.

"You said, you were afraid" even so he opened his pants... And leaned slightly on top of her to kiss her senseless before penetrating her.

"Yes, but ..*pant* you said, you will be gentle..*pant*" she smiled copping her hands on to his face before continuing "I trust you".and her lips passionately kiss him which he responded harder... Her legs unconsciously opened more when the tip of his manhood began to enter her.

Tears rolled down her face, as her hands leaved his face to get a hold on the desk.

"Mai, breath in" he commanded, positioning her body closer to the edge of the desk and allowing him to stand while slowly entering her...

"Nn! N-Naru... I...it hurts!" She cried silently

His eyes looked hurt for a second and somehow she saw that... 'is it painful for you too?' she swallowed her cry as he continued to push inside.

Her inside was tight very tight, somehow it felt good, soft, warm and comfortable but he could also feel a slight pain as he made it to the end. Thankfully the burning excitement rushing on his veins lessened the pain and the wetness of her walls allowed him to pull out rather easily.

"Haa! Mn" her breathing had sped up as her pain was slowly fading with each trust he did to her.

"Mai" he called out to her when he felt her distance herself.

"Ah!mmm ah!" She tried to get away since that position was hurting her back, he pulled out of her as she tried sliding down the desk, when her feet touched the ground she didn't know when he had turned her hips around or when she was leaning on the desk as his member once again penetrated her...

"Ah!" Her moans intensified as his speed was rapidly increasing "Naru!" Ah more!"

His lips twitched in amusement and he let his poker face dissolved to make way to a lust full face ...not that she could see it but she could definitely tell he had sadistic smirk on his lips... He won't let go now, she was doomed... Doomed to last the entire night if he wished.

He pulled out again this time to lay her down on the carpet, it was clear that his legs hurt but that still didn't stop him from satisfying his desire... He wanted more and he planned to get it... Don't know how with his swift movements, she was made to be on four but it was quick as he continued to trust her... Mai's nails were almost ripping the carpet but neither cared as pleasure swallowed them both.

It was about to come and he could feel her getting tighter and her body began to tremble... He allowed her to turn to her back and he quickly continue penetrating her until it came... He had cummed and her body followed by first a quick tight hold and then relaxing... He leaned in to kiss her before pulling out completely and laying down beside her.

Her mind was blank not a thought crossed by... But she knew she felt complete.

In his case all thoughts crossed to his mind but the completeness he felt help him process them.

A sadistic smirk played on his lips as he turned to look at her

Her eyes widened as she processed his smirk... She forgot she was doomed tonight.

"Mai" his smirk grew with her reaction.

'oh please swallow me Earth'

* * *

Well how was this?

Share your constructive criticism please, I'm not that good writing this acts so please let me know how can I improve. So next time I can blow your mind!

See u in the next stories of "first times"


End file.
